A Miner Mistake
by LavanderSkye
Summary: Volkner goes to Oreburgh City for a dinner when he forgets deodorant. I did another gender bender so Roark is now a girl! Rated T for language. VolknerxRoark. Please review!


Roark hit the metal axe against the rock. Nothing. She wiped her arm across her sweaty forehead. She normally didn't mind getting dirty, she actually rather enjoyed it, but today had been a long day with little to no luck and all she wanted to do was go home and relax in the tub for a few hours. She glanced at her watch, 2:38 it read, "Fuck this day is going by slow." she said to no one in general.

Her coworker Jeffery, who was digging some coal, looked up, "I agree," he said as he continued to mine. Roark mustered another sigh as she adjusted her gloves and continued to work.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps through out the mine, and in walked her dad, Byron. His gym was currently shut down due to a recent malfunction due to who knows what, so while his gym was being fixed he was helping Roark man the mine, "Roark!" he shouted.

"Right here dad!" she replied, standing up straight.

"You're off duty for today."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Roark usually was never let off early unless it was something serious.

"No I just figured you'd want some time to get ready before we go to dinner with Riley."

"Oh thanks dad!" said Roark. She grabbed her axe, put her Onix in it's Pokéball, and then took the mineshaft to the surface, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. She rummaged though her bag before finding a pair of aviator sunglasses, as well as a shopping list she had written for herself, "God dammit," she said. She had completely forgotten about the list! "I probably have time to pick these things up before tonight.

• • • • •

Volkner stepped off the crowded train to Oreburgh city. Why would anyone want to visit here, he thought to himself. Then again, he only came here because he'd never been there before. Just by glancing, there didn't seem like much to do. He sniffed his clothes (a bad habit he had picked up recently) and decided to go to the Pokémart before checking in to the hotel since he he had realized he forgot to bring deodorant.

Volkner explored the array of aisles, searching for the deodorant. The store might've been small but it was confusing and there wasn't anyone here so it's not like he could ask for help. He was looking down an aisle when he saw a young man whos back was facing him wearing a mining outfit and a mining helmet holding a box of tampons. Probably for his girlfriend, Volkner thought, "Um excuse me sir?" he asked.

Roark turned around to see a blonde guy at the end of the aisle. He looked familiar but Roark wasn't sure from where, "I'm not a sir." she said, turning around and taking off her mining helmet and pulling out her bun, releasing her long maroon hair.

The mans face turned red, seemingly at a loss for words, "Oh! Oh, I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean…it's just...from the back." He was unable to speak without stuttering. Yeah, now he saw it. That was definitely a female, and a pretty one at that.

Roark smiled and laughed slightly at the man, "Yeah I know, these uniforms don't exactly show off my figure. Anyways it's fine. What were you gonna ask me?"

Volkner glanced back up, forgetting a small bit of his embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I was wondering where the deodorant was. I'm here for some fancy dinner and forgot to pack it."

Roark point to the right, "It's on the other side of this aisle." The man smiled. Yep, Roark definitely knew him from somewhere! "

Volkner looked at Roark, "I still feel horrible about mistaking you for a guy."

Roark smiled, "It's fine, I actually just got back from like 6 hours of mining and I look like shit so I wouldn't blame you."

"I still feel horrible. How about I pay for your, um, supplies?"

"Sure but I actually need one other thing so can you meet me back at the register in like 2 minutes?"

Volkner walked until he found the hygiene aisle. As he grabbed some deodorant, he still felt really bad about how he mistook the girl for a guy. It's not like she was ugly either- even with the coal dust all over her face and the fact that she wasn't wearing makeup she was really pretty.

He walked to the register where the girl was standing, now with some bobby pins as well as a pack of mint gum and a box of tampons. Volkner took the items as well as his own and placed them on the register, "Will that be all?" asked the cashier.

"Yeah," said Volkner.

"Okay, that'll be $7.50,"

Volkner pulled out a 10, "Keep the change," he said as he took the items. He took the deodorant out of the bag and gave the bag to Roark.

"Thanks," said Roark, but as she started to walk away Volkner grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" he declared.

"It's Roark, and you?"

Volkner blinked rapidly. T-that was Roark?! Volkner, as he had never really heard much about Roark including what gender she was, had always expected Roark to be some scrawny little boy, "So you're Roark? I haven't heard much about you," Volkner held out his hand for Roark to shake, "I'm Volkner."

I knew he looked familiar, thought Roark as she shook Volkner's hand, "I knew you looked familiar! You're Sunyshore's gym leader."

"That's my official title."

Roark smiled and, realizing she was still holding Volkner's hand, quickly let go. She checked her watch, 3:20 it read. Fuck, I only had 40 minutes to get ready, thought Volkner, "Hey I have to go I have a dinner party to go to," she said as she ran off.

• • • • •

Roark ran home and jumped in the shower, but as she was showering, she couldn't stop thinking about the gym leader she had met earlier. She had heard about all the blackouts he had caused in Sunyshore and about how he rarely lost a gym battle but there was one thing she never expected, and that was him being drop dead gorgeous.

She got out of the shower and blow dried and curled her hair. Then she went to her room and put on the outfit she had bought a few days earlier- a sleek black dress that showed off her figure, unlike the mining outfit she had on earlier. She put on some deodorant, which made her think of Volkner some more, and body spray. Then she went to the bathroom and applied some makeup- coverup, mascara, black eyeliner in a winged-style, some smoky eyeshadow, and some red lipstick. She paired her outfit with a pair of black pumps, and after putting them on, she stood up and checked herself out in the mirror. Her long maroon hair was curled and down to her shoulders and the dress accented every bit of her petite frame. It made her look even paler though, but somehow that worked for her. She rarely wore that much makeup and she was impressed at how it turned. She momentarily debated wearing her wire-rimmed glasses before taking them off and putting in her contacts.

Roark grabbed a gray clutch that held her phone, as well as other things, and walked downstairs to be greeted by her dad and her godfather, Riley. Her dad and Riley both looked at her, their eyes wide, "Roark," her dad said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad, you don't look too bad yourself." Roark said jokingly. Her dad was wearing a plain black suit, complete with a purple tie that matched both their hair perfectly. He came up to her and gave her a hug, "Your mother would be so proud of you," he whispered in her ear, which made Roark tear up slightly. Her mother had died during childbirth so Roark never really knew her, but from pictures that were up on the mantle, she was spitting image of her mom.

"Oh Roark!" said Riley, "I forgot to tell you, I brought you a little 'date' for the evening."

"Date?" asked Roark.

"Yeah he's never been to Oreburgh and wanted to check the place out an-" Riley was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, "That must be him."

Riley opened the door to reveal none other then Volkner, decked out in a suit identical to her dads, except with a black tie. He looked over Roark, from her curled hair to her black pumps. His mouth curled into a slight smile, "Yep, definitely not a boy."


End file.
